Bravery
by Padfoot's Gal
Summary: Sirius meets up with L.V. while on his way to Remus Lupin's house after the 3rd task. Will he survive?


Bravery  
  
" Sirius I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."  
"But -" said Harry. He wanted Sirius to stay. He did not want to say good-bye so quickly.  
" You'll see me very soon Harry," said Sirius, turning to him. " But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"  
" Yah," said Harry. " Yah - of course I do."   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Sirius walked along the forest floor, Kicking the ground as he went remembering how hard it had been to say good-bye to Harry. He had wanted him to stay, Sirius knew that but he hadn't been able too. He felt guilty. He was suppose to be the godfather here but so far he hadn't been acting like one. " I should have stayed." He said to himself. " I should have told Dumbledore that I wanted to wait till morning. But NOOOO. I had to be the good guy and do what Dumbledore wanted, not what Harry wanted. Well he said he understood but I don't know. Harry's strong and rarely says how he actually feels." Sirius sighed. " At least I can walk on two feet instead of four since there is no one around. I mean........ who would be living in a forest?!?!" He was on his way to Remus Lupin's house. He had already been to Arabella Figg's and Mundungus Fletcher, both who had believed his story about Peter. Well, Mundungus had been preety hard to convince, but he still believed him. He was glad that there was someone other than Dumbledore, Remus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione that believed him. Remus. How glad he had been to see Remus that night in the Shrieking Shack. How glad he had believed him that he wasn't Lily and James' Secret Keeper. But he had been totally relieved that Harry had believed him. " I don't know what I would have done if Harry hadn't believed me." Sirius said to himself. He laughed softly to himself. " Probably would have killed myself. No. No!!! I would not!!! Remus would not have let me I know it!! Why am I thinking this way?? What's gotten into me? Harry believed me that's what matters." Sirius sighed again.  
As Sirius continued through the forest he wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him. Nor did he notice the little village he had just walked into until; " Sirius Black!!!! Run!!!" "Someone call that hotline and hope it's still up!!" "Don't just stand there!! Run!!!" Sirius suddenly realized what was going on. "Oh sh*t!!!" He thought turning into his great, big, shaggy, black dog form, Padfoot, and turning the other way.   
He was trotting by a small house when he caught a bit of the conversation inside; " I know this sounds weird and totaly made up but he just turned into a........" This was all Sirius needed and took off in a run the opposite direction.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(A few miles away)  
  
"Stupefy!!" "Stupefy!" Sirius dogged both stunning spells. The ministry had caught up with him and they were closing in. He had been running for miles and his paws ached. He had picked up a thorn somewhere back which made it harder to run but he kept going. He had to. For Harry. For Remus. For Dumbledore. For Lily and James. He had to keep going.  
There was an old cottage up ahead with a broken window on one side. Sirius could only hope there was one on the other side other wise he would be doomed. As he jumped through the window a piece of broken glass jarred it's way into his shoulder. He yelped in pain, but continued.  
Luck was starting to look up for Sirius as there was another broken window. He jumped through that one with out anymore trouble. Picking up speed, he ran until he could no longer see the wizards after him and then made a sharp turn and hid on the brush until everyone had passed. "Talk about luck." Sirius thought to himself. He took that back when he saw his shoulder. His fur was matted with drying blood and the glass was still stuck in his skin. Blood was still running freely from his shoulder.  
He kept going, wincing with pain each step he took until he heard a small PoP behind him. He turned. He lost his stomach when he heard the words Avada Kedavra. The last thing he saw was a blinding green light. Then............... Blackness.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
About a thousand miles away, a boy named Harry Potter awoke with a start.  
******************************************************************  
  
  
" It was a dream, a dream." Harry told himself trying to remember what it was about. He was sure it didn't have anything to do with Voldemort. At least he thought so. All he could remember was running and voices behind him yelling something. " Running and yelling….. What could it mean. The only thing I can think of is……….. NO!!………. Something couldn't have happened to Sirius! Harry grabbed his WWC ( Wizard Wireless Communicator) he had gotten from Ron and Hermoine as an early birthday present so they could talk anytime they wanted. They had jinxed them to only work if they were actually on your wrist. If you just laid it there it wouldn't work, you couldn't talk back. As he put it on he was thinking of who he could talk to. "Ron would fall asleep on me. Sirius…. Well they hadn't given Sirius his yet. They were going to jinx it so they could find out where he was anytime without disturbing him. Hermione. Hermion!!! She wouldn't fall asleep on me or mind that I woke her up!!!" Hermione was the perfect solution. There were four buttons on his WWC. Blue, Green, Yellow, and Red. Sirius was going to be blue, Ron was red, Hermione was yellow, and Harry was green. Harry pushed the yellow button and waited. After a few moments there was a small pop and Hermione's face appeared on the screen. " What do you want Harry?" She asked. " I'm worried about Sirius." He admitted and told her everything about his dream he could remember. " Are you sure Harry?" She asked when he was done. " I mean yah, it sounds a little…. Well weird but it could have been anyone, anything." Harry had to smile a bit at that speech. Hermione was always making them use correct grammar and there she was, using it herself. " I know Herm." Harry said. " It's just that……. Well I haven't heard from him yet and school got out 2 weeks ago." Hermione sighed. " Then send Hedwig to him Harry! I'm sure he'd like to hear from you…. And Hedwig needs to get out. Now that we have our WWCs she isn't getting our as much." "Okay" Harry agreed. "Hey, when do you think Sirius' WWC will be done??" " *Yawn* Not sure. Ill talk to ya tomorrow k Harry?" Harry smiled. " Ok Hermi. Thanx for listening to me. Ron would have fallen asleep." Hermione giggled. " You two know each other too well. Night Harry." "Night Hermi." And with that there was a click and Hermione's face was gone. Harry sighed and began his letter to Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
Hi! It's me. Of course. Just checking up on you. Haven't heard from you in Two weeks!!! Well write back soon I miss hearing from you. Take care and PLEASE watch out for yourself!!! I like having a godfather!! :)  
  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. How's... Um whatever Dumbledore has you doing going??  
  
Harry tied his finished letter onto Hedwig's outstretched leg and watched her fly out of site. "I hope he's alright." He thought to himself. Little did Harry know that his godfather was alive……. But barely.  
  
A/N- Well?? What do ya think?? Please review so I can continue.  
  



End file.
